1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foaming unit of a foamed soap dispensing structure, and more particularly to a foaming unit capable for providing to more easily replace and quickly foam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional foam soap dispenser is using a motor to pump the liquid soap received in a container and then the liquid soap is transmitted to an outlet of a faucet by a pipeline to flow out. But the arrangement of the motor pumped the liquid soap is usually unable to make the liquid soap flow out smoothly.
The reasons are described as follows.
Firstly, the diameter of each particle of the liquid soap is too larger so that the outlet of the faucet is clogged.
Secondly, the liquid soap is unavoidable to be clogged the foaming unit after being used for a long period time.
Besides, the conventional foam soap dispenser has following drawbacks. Because the foaming unit is directly engaged with the outlet of the faucet, the foaming unit must be disassembled first by a tool, such as a wrench, while replacing. And then, the foaming unit is clipped by a clip to replace and install another faucet. The process of construction is too complicated and inconvenient.